victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilo
Cilo is the pairing of Ciria and iVilo. (C'/iria and iV/'ilo). Relationship Dynamic They are best friends and they are also one of the Truly Victorious Ships. They are the only two users called by their usernames and not the name they have told other members (on the Truly Victorious forum). Moments *When Ciria welcomed Vilo the site she said it was glad to have him here. *Ciria said hi to Vilo. *Vilo asked about making the Cilo moments. *Said he loved Ciria's craziness. (And Liz's but no one cares about Lilo) *They constantly talk on the C-Box on the Truly Victorious forum. *When Vilo let Ciria hear his voice, she commented by saying it was hot. *The two were having a serious conversation together about feelings and stuff. *They often give each other little hearts. *Vilo once made an icon and signature for Ciria. Ciria even used both of them on the TVForum. *Ciria has admitted to stalking Vilo's twitter. Thus proving that she loves him. *The two have way too many moments since they talk way too much. *They are both DOTDOTDOT Bosses. *They always sing Epic Rap Battles of History together. *Vilo made a huge zip file of all the Epic Rap Battles of History for Ciria as a Christmas present. *Ciria said that Vilo has never irritated her. Yet. *Vilo & Ciria have a designated time in the morning (her time) and afternoon (his time) to talk. (Though Ciria never really gets there on time.) *Vilo is teaching Ciria the arts of innuendos... sort of. *Ciria once said that Vilo is a vampire because he stays up all night. Then Vilo said vampires are ugly. Ciria then said that he was wrong and yelled, "VAMPIRES ARE SEXY!" Then everyone realized that Ciria indirectly called Vilo sexy. *Ciria kept denying that she called Vilo sexy even though she technically did. *Ciria kept denying that she was in denial of calling Vilo sexy. *VILO ASKED CIRIA TO BE HIS VALENTINE ON VALENTINE'S DAY! BUT LIZ LOST THE SCREENCAPS SINCE HER COMPUTER DECIDED TO BE STUPID AND UPDATE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION AND SHE LOST EVERYTHING. BUT THEY HOPEFULLY WON'T DENY IT! AND HE EVEN MADE HER A CARD!!! Trivia *They both love Epic Rap Battles of History. *They were each other's valentine for Valentine's Day. *Ciria admitted to being in love with Vilo on a voice recording thing and she wasn't lying or joking and it wasn't a dare. Check it out! Pairing Stuff 'Official Place:' The C-Box of the Truly Victorious forum, since that is the place they talk the most. 'Official Song:' Peacock by Katy Perry. Another song for them could possibly be Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry. Gallery cilo1.png|Ciria Talking About Vilo's Voice Recording cilo2.png sc.png cilo3.png|Ciria Admitting to Stalking Vilo's Twitter cilo7.png|The secret messages cilo8.png|More secret messages cilo9.png|Another one at the end cilo10.png|When Will These Mysterious Caps Be Posted? Dun dun dun cilo11.png cilo4.png cilo5.png cilo6.png cilo12.png cilo13.png cilo14.png|Them Being Creepers Together cilo15.png cilo16.png cilo17.png cilo18.png cilo19.png cilovamp.png cilo20.png cilo21.png cilo22.png cilo23.png cilo24.png cilo25.png|Vilo, Ciria, and Gracey talking about ages and dating and boring stuff like that. cilo26.png|Them both agreeing about me taking a screencap of this moment which is completly truueeee. xD cilo28.png|Ciria gave it to him.... cilo29.png|Ciria doing moar stalking & Vilo making her maaad cilo31.png|Vilo being sad about not getting any cookies from Ciria cilo32.png|Ciria thinking about doing it with Vilo... lol cilo33.png|Vilo believing Ciria is his girlfriend and wanting a virtual hug but she turns him down cilo34.png|Vilo saying Ciria is the love of his life VALENTINE CARD!!!!!.png cilo35.png cilo36.png cilo37.png cilo38.png cilo39.png cilo40.png cilo41.png cilo42.png cilo43.png|oh ciria you fool cilo44.png|ciria being sexual to vilo cilo45.png|vilo says he won't leave ciria cilo46.png cilo47.png|being losers together cilo48.png|druggsss cilo49.png|arguing and being adorable at the same time lol cilo50.png cilo51.png|being meanly cute cilo52.png cilo53.png|ciria just won't let him die cilo54.png cilo55.png cilo56.png|saying i love you to each other cilo57.png|sexual cilo cilo58.png|evidently they live together somehow idk how but who cares because cilo cilo59.png|ciria tells vilo to get a job and the she loves him and he says he loves her too Category:Ciria Category:iVilo Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:In Denial